memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Gesetze der Föderation
Der Roman Die Gesetze der Föderation von Keith R.A. DeCandido beleuchtet das erste Regierungsjahr von Föderationspräsidentin Nanietta Bacco. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Handlung Ele'er, eine junge Bewohnerin vom Planeten Bre'el IV wird von ihrer Mutter privat unterrichtet. Aktuell stehen Lektionen in Politik an. Dafür sehen sie sich gemeinsam einen Beitrag des Nachrichtendienstes der Föderation namens Schlaglicht auf die Stadt der Lichter an. Die unterschiedlichsten Gäste beleuchten in dieser Sendung, einer Art Polittalk, die Geschehnisse der Föderationsregierung mit Sitz in Paris – daher Stadt der Lichter. Die Moderatorin der Sendung SSL, eine Kriosianerin namens Velisa, stellt die heutigen Gäste vor. Da wäre zunächst Ra-Yalix. Der Efrosianer ist ehemaliger außenpolitischer Berater der Präsidenten Amitra und Jaresh-Inyo. Sovan, der führende Erdenkorrespondent für Bolarus. Taela Shanthi, Sternenflottenadmiral im Ruhestand und Ratsmitglied Nitram von Bre'el IV. Ele'er, die zunächst nur wenig Begeisterung für Politik aufbringt, zeigt sich im Verlauf der Sendung zunehmend begeistert und äußerst anschließend sogar den Wunsch, die Sendung in Zukunft regelmäßig sehen zu dürfen. Die neu gewählte Präsidentin der Föderation Nanietta Bacco, ehemalige Gouverneurin von Cestus III, sieht in ihrem Büro im Palais de la Concorde in Paris dem üblichen Tagesgeschehen entgegen. Als ein akutes Thema erweist sich der Streit zwischen den Deltanern und den Carreonern. Ein Angriff auf Delta IV während des Dominion-Krieges hat die Vergiftung das Grundwassers des Planeten zur Folge gehabt. Infolge dessen ist auch deren gesamtes Wasserrückgewinnungssystem zusammengebrochen. Die Carreoner verfügen als einzige über ein entsprechend fortschrittliches Wasserrückgewinnungssystem, dass unter Berücksichtigung des Zeitfaktors, in der Lage ist, die Verunreinigungen, die die Jem'Hadar dem Wasser zugeführt haben, zu beseitigen. Allerdings sind die beiden Nachbarn seit Jahrzehnten verfeindet und die deltanische Botschafterin verbittet sich jegliche Einmischung worin sie auch vom deltanischen Mitglied im Föderationsrat unterstützt wird. Doch dauert der Streit mittlerweile bereits einen ganzen Monat und Stabschefin alle sind ist der Ansicht, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Von Admiral William Ross, dem Verbindungsmann zur Sternenflotte, lässt sich Bacco über die aktuellen Geschehnisse innerhalb der Flotte unterrichten. Ins Zentrum des Interesses gerät ein Erstkontakt, den die USS Io vor kurzem mit einem Volk namens Trinni/ek gemacht hat. Die ersten Berichte des verantwortlichen Captains klingen vielversprechend, und Fred MacDougan, Nans erster Redenschreiber, merkt an, dass ein erfolgreicher Erstkontakt nach den jüngsten Krisen gut für die Publicity wäre. Bacco stimmt dem zu und beauftragt den rigelianischen Außenminister Safranski damit, einen umfangreichen Bericht einzureichen. Schließlich befasst sich die Präsidentin zusammen mit ihrem Stab, bestehend aus Stabschefin Esperanza Piñiero und ihren vier Stellvertretern Ashanté Phiri, dem Nasat Z4-Blau, der Zakdorn Myk Bunkrep und der Tiburonerin Xeldara Trask sowie Fred MacDougan, mit der Ernennung für verschiedene Ausschüsse, was teilweise zu heftigen Diskussionen zwischen den Beteiligten führt. Vor allem die Besetzung für den Technologieausschuss sorgt für Kontroversen. Während Z4-Blau darauf beharrt, dass Ratsmitglied C29-Grün von Nasat den Vorsitz übernimmt, hält Ashanté diesen für vollkommen ungeeignet. Zuletzt spricht Xeldara erneut ein Thema an, dass sich bereits kurz nach Beginn ihrer Amtszeit zugetragen hat und die Reisebehörde betrifft. Erzpriester Tamok aus dem romulanischen Imperium hat sich bereit erklärt, sich mit der Präsidentin zu treffen. Nach Absprache mit der romulanischen Botschafterin T'Kala und genauer Planung durch die Reisebehörde hat sich herausgestellt, dass Tamok in Wahrheit nie ein Treffen in Erwägung gezogen hat. Xeldaras Meinung nach muss für diese Blamage irgend jemand den Kopf hinhalten. Doch Bacco ist anderer Ansicht. Sie meint, dass niemand für diesen Fehler verantwortlich gemacht werden kann, und mit Nachdruck erklärt sie, dass die Sache damit beendet sei. Als nächster Termin auf der Tagesordnung der Präsidentin steht die regelmäßige Sicherheitsbesprechung. In ihrem Büro wird sie zu diesem Zweck von ihrem Sicherheitsberater, dem früheren Sternenflottenadmiral Jas Abrik, Verteidigungsministerin Raisa Shostakova und der Verbindungsfrau zum Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte, Captain Holly Hostetler-Richman erwartet. Im Mittelpunkt steht die Meldung von Außenposten 22 an der Romulanischen Neutralen Zone. Der Posten hat ein Schiff gemeldet, das aus dem Miridian-System im romulanischen Raum direkt auf sie zufliegt. Identifiziert hat man es als ein militärisches Schiff der veralteten Shirekral-Klasse. Dieser Typ ist bereits seit dem Ende des 23. Jahrhunderts nicht mehr in Betrieb und alles deutet darauf hin, dass es sich bei den Insassen um Remaner handelt – vermutlich Flüchtlinge. Sollten diese um Asyl bitten, stünde der Frieden mit den Klingonen auf dem Spiel, da alle Remaner derzeit Teil des klingonischen Protektorats sind. Ozla Graniv, Korrespondentin des Seekers – eines der führenden Nachrichtenmagazine auf Trill – im Palais de la Concorde bereitet sich auf die allmorgendliche Pressebesprechung vor. Die Trill ist mehr daran interessiert, einen Bericht über Tezwa zu schreiben, und damit auch dem Tod von Vara Tal, einer ihrer Kollegin nachzugehen, als ihrem derzeitigen Auftrag zu erfüllen, einen Artikel darüber anzufertigen, wie die Bacco-Regierung die oberen drei Stockwerke des Palais umgestaltet hat. Auf ihr wiederholtes Drängen erklärt sich der zuständige Redakteur Farik bereit, sie nach Tezwa fliegen zu lassen und für eine Vertretung im Palais zu sorgen. Bei der anschließenden Pressebesprechung informiert Kant Jorel, der bajoranische Presseverbindungsmann der Präsidentin die verschiedenen Pressevertreter über aktuelle Entscheidungen des Präsidentenstabs. Von Interesse ist auch der Verbleib des früheren Präsidenten Min Zife, von dem seit seinem Rücktritt jede Spur fehlt, was schon ungewöhnlich anmutet. Fred MacDougan bereitet eine Rede für die Präsidentin anlässlich ihrer Goodwill-Reise, die sie unter anderem nach Andoria führen wird, vor. Dabei geht es um die, vor drei Jahren bekannt gewordene, Populationskrise der Andorianer. Um der Unterstützung durch die Präsidentin Ausdruck zu verleihen, ist eine Rede vor dem Genetikrat des Planeten geplant. Eine weitere Station wird Vulkan sein, wo die alljährlich Handelskonferenz der Föderation stattfinden wird. Weitere Stationen auf ihrer Reise unter anderem das Rigel-System und Sirius sein. Enden wird diese schließlich auf Cestus III, wo die Präsidentin die alljährliche Baseball-Saison eröffnen wird. Esperanza sucht die Präsidentin in ihrem Büro auf. Unerwartet wird sie von Bacco mit einem der Tagesordnungspunkte der morgigen Ratssitzungen konfrontiert: Es geht um die Fortsetzung des Handelsabkommens mit Aligar. Der Präsidentin ist bekannt, welche Arbeitsbedingungen auf Aligar herrschen und äußert unverblümt ihren Ärger darüber, dass die Föderation mit einer Welt Handel treibt, die Sklaverei begünstigt. Sie wird diesen Punkt vor dem Rat vortragen. Anschließend äußert Esperanza den eigentlichen Grund für ihr Kommen. Z4-Blau hat ihr berichtet, dass Emra, der Botschafter der Tzenkethi, ein Treffen mit der Präsidentin wünscht. Er hat nur Andeutungen gemacht, dass ein Kind der Tzelnira erkrankt sei – die Tzelnira sind die ernannten Minister der Tzenkethi-Regierung, welche unter dem Autarch dienen. Dies lässt Bacco aufhorchen, da dieses Gerücht schon bei der morgendlichen Sicherheitsbesprechung zu Sprache gekommen ist. Bei einer Krisensitzung wegen des kürzlich gesichteten remanischen Flüchtlingsschiffes soll das weitere Vorgehen geklärt werden. Anwesend sind hier die Ratsmitglieder Matthew Mazibuko von der Erde, T'Latrek von Vulkan und Molmaan vom Planeten Zalda – letzterer, weil die Zaldaner direkte Nachbarn beider Großmächte, sowohl der Romulaner wie auch der Klingonen, sind. Außerdem anwesend sind Verteidigungsministerin Shostakova, Sicherheitsberater Admiral Abrik und Flottenadmiral Leonard James Akaar, der bei der Aushandlung des derzeitigen Kompromisses, die Remaner unter klingonisches Protektorat zu stellen, zugegen gewesen ist. Von der Sternenflotte weiterhin anwesend sind Admiral Ross und Captain Hostetler-Richman. Die Präsidentin selbst befindet sich auf dem Rückweg von Luna und ist über Videokonferenz zugeschaltet. Von Qo'noS zugeschaltet ist außerdem noch Botschafter Alexander Rozhenko an dem Treffen beteiligt. Ross erhält den Befehl, soweit verfügbar, weitere Schiffe an der romulanischen Grenze zu postieren. Neben der, bereits zu Außenposten 22 entsendeten [[USS Intrepid (NCC-74600)|USS Intrepid]] werden die [[USS Bellerophon (NCC-74705)|USS Bellerophon]], die [[USS Malinche|USS Malinche]], die [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650/NX-74913)|USS Prometheus (NX-59650/NX-74913)]] und die [[USS T'Kumbra|USS T'Kumbra]] mobilisiert. Bacco möchte außerdem den führenden Romulaner-Experten der Föderation, Botschafter Spock, schnellstmöglich auf der Erde haben. Wie sie bei der Gelegenheit erfährt, hat sich die romulanische Botschafterin T'Kala kürzlich in aller Öffentlichkeit das Leben genommen. Das Problem des remanischen Flüchtlingsschiffes ist auch Mittelpunkt der Ausgabe des SSL, die sich die Studentinnen Gira und Sephara der Enaren-Universität auf Betazed im Rahmen ihres Politikstudien-Kurses ansehen. Die Gäste sind aktuell Admiral Kathryn Janeway von der Sternenflotte; Edmund Atkinson, politischer Reporter der Times; Ratsmitglied Selora Quintor von Antede III; und vom Palais de la Concorde zugeschaltet, Sorlak, vulkanische Anwältin der Rechtsabteilung des Palais. Erneut wird darauf hingewiesen, dass bei einem erfolgreichen Asylgesuch der Remaner, die Khitomer-Vereinbarungen gefährdet wären. Ein weiteres Thema ist Baccos kürzlich Rede bezüglich der Frage der Fortsetzung des Handelsabkommens mit Aligar. Seitdem scheint das Arbeitsverhältnis zwischen Rat und Präsidentschaft zu stocken. Nach einer weiteren anstrengenden Ratssitzung erkennt Bacco, dass sie mit ihrer Rede zum Aligar-Handelsabkommen beim Rat Missfallen ausgelöst hat. Esperanza erklärt ihr, dass es an der Art liegt, wie sie ihr Anliegen formuliert hat. Sie hat das ganze als Tadel formuliert, was den gesamten Rat vor den Kopf gestoßen hat, ohne den nötigen Respekt vor dem Gremium zu zeigen. Auf eine Bitte – wie es im übrigen auch abgesprochen war – hätte der Rat ganz anders reagiert. Die Präsidentin erkennt, dass eine offizielle Entschuldigung der einzige Weg ist, eine konstruktive Arbeitsbeziehung zum Rat wieder herzustellen. Am Ende eines anstrengenden Arbeitstages ist Esperanza Piñiero dabei, sich auf den Feierabend vorzubereiten, als ihr Assistent Zachary Manzanillo ihr Büro betritt. Er überreicht ihr eine Mitteilung von der Reisebehörde, die den Ablauf der Goodwill-Reise der Präsidentin betrifft. Wegen einer Kleinigkeit ist der lang geplante Ablauf der Reise geändert worden. Piñiero sieht sich die Änderungen durch und hat zunächst auch nichts daran auszusetzen, bis ihr auffällt, dass auch Cestus III nach hinten verschoben worden ist, wodurch Bacco das Eröffnungsspiel der Baseballsaison verpassen würde. Umgehend setzt sich Piñiero mit der Reisebehörde in Verbindung um die Situation zu klären. Sie verlangt, den Plan so zu ändern, dass Cestus III genau dem ursprünglichen Zeitplan nach erreicht wird, auch wenn das mit Schwierigkeiten verbunden ist. Eine Verlängerung der Reise kommt nicht in Frage, da direkt nach der Rückkehr der Präsidentin die Delegation der Trinni/ek eintreffen wird. Die Damiani Ne'al G'ullho von der Reisebehörde verspricht, sich sofort darum zu kümmern. Auch nachdem dieser Punkt geklärt ist, bleibt Esperanza der verdiente Feierabend verwehrt. Fred und Ashanté müssen dringend mit der Stabschefin sprechen. Einem von Fred MacDougans Junior-Mitarbeitern ist ein Urteil zugespielt worden, das Ratsmitglied Artrin zu seiner Zeit als Oberste Richterliche Autorität auf Triex vor acht Jahren gesprochen hat. Es geht darum, dass er während des Dominion-Krieges den Föderationsbürger Wusekl, einen Chamäleoniden, ohne Prozess inhaftiert hat. Bei einem vertraulichen Treffen des Sicherheitsausschusses, der aus den Ratsmitgliedern der fünf Gründungsmitglieder Andoria, Alpha Centauri, Erde, Tellar und Vulkan sowie acht wechselnden Mitgliedern – den sogenannten unterstützenden Acht, zur Zeit Cait, Damiano, Gnala, Huan, Rigel, Sulamid, Triex und Zakdorn – besteht, kommt man zu dem Schluss, dass Artrin nicht länger tragbar ist. Er soll bei der nächsten Sitzung des Rates seinen Rücktritt bekannt geben und auch nicht darauf verzichten, die Gründe dafür bekannt zu machen. Für die Präsidentin bedeutet dies natürlich, dass sie ihren Vorschlag für den Vorsitz des Rechtsausschuss, nämlich Artrin, neu überdenken muss. Auch die Nachfolge für die freiwerdende Position im Sicherheitsausschuss muss neu überdacht werden. Beim Treffen der Präsidentin mit Spock in ihrem Büro berichtet Jas Abrik, dass Außenposten 22 inzwischen Kontakt mit den Remanern aufgenommen hat. Sie haben sich als das Freie Remanische Schiff Vkrug identifiziert und Jianuk, der Anführer der insgesamt neunundzwanzig Remaner hat Asyl für sich und seine Leute gebeten. Abrik berichtet außerdem von zunehmenden Gewalttaten gegen das remanische Volk. Dies alles bestätigt Spock in seiner Ansicht: die Remaner brauchen ihre eigene Welt. Esperanza Piñiero stimmt dem zu. Mögliches Ziel für die Umsiedlung wäre Sektor 798-C, der von den Klingonen vor ein paar Jahren erforscht worden ist, aber größtenteils unbeansprucht ist. Die Klingonen nennen die Region Kavrot-Sektor. Wie sich herausstellt, gehört Jianuk und der Rest seiner Leute zu denen, die loyal an Shinzons Seite gekämpft haben und nun Repressalien der übrigen Remaner fürchten. Man beschließt, die Asylangelegenheit und auch eine mögliche Umsiedlung der Remaner zunächst mit den Klingonen zu besprechen. Botschafter Spock selbst soll den Fall dem Hohen Rat vorbringen. Auch wenn Spock andere Prioritäten hat, beugt er sich schließlich der Autoritätder Präsidentin. Im Anschluss begibt sich die Präsidentin in den Wescott-Raum – neben dem Vanderbilt-Raum, einer der Besprechungsräume in der 15. Etage des Palais, welches die Champs-Élysées überspannt. Dort finden seit acht Wochen die äußerst schleppenden Verhandlungen zwischen den Deltanern und den Carreonern statt. Für die Präsidentin ist das Maß voll. Mit fadenscheiniger Begründung droht sie den Carreonern mit einer Kriegserklärung seitens der Föderation, sollten die Kontrahenten nicht innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde eine Einigung erzielen. Widerwillig stimmt Botschafter Alfear Yorgas – der eigentlich die einfache Anweisung seiner Regierung hat, den Deltanern keinerlei Zugeständnisse zu machen – nach. Im Gegenzug ist Botschafterin Tierras bereit, den Carreonern ihre archäologischen Forschungen auf Brannik IV zu gestatten, ohne allerdings, wie von ihnen gefordert, die Kontrolle über den Planeten komplett an die Carreoner abzugeben. Einen Tag vor seinem offiziellen Termin erscheint der klingonische Botschafter K'mtok im Büro der Präsidentin. Erwartungsgemäß geht es um das Asylgesuch der remanischen Flüchtlinge. K'mtok teilt der Präsidentin mit, dass sich ein klingonisches Schiff der Chancellor-Klasse, die IKS Ditagh derzeit auf dem Weg zum Außenposten befindet und er erwartet, dass die Remaner umgehend in die Obhut der Ditagh übergeben werden. Bacco möchte die Angelegenheit gerne gemeinsam mit den Klingonen lösen und droht, sollte sich K'mtok weiterhin stur stellen, die Khitomer-Vereinbarung auf eine Weise zu interpretieren würde, die mit Sicherheit langwierige Verhandlungen nach sich ziehen wird. Mittelpunkt der folgenden Ratssitzung sind die Konsequenzen, welche sich aus Artrins Rücktritt ergeben. Jeden interessiert, wen die Präsidentin nun für den Vorsitz des Rechtsausschuss nominiert. Interessanter ist jedoch die Frage, wer Artrins Platz im Sicherheitsausschuss einnehmen wird, da im Falle eines Rücktritts einer der unterstützenden Acht, der freiwerdende Sitz stets an eine andere Welt vergeben wird anstatt deren Stellvertreter nachrücken zu lassen. Bevor die Präsidentin ihre Nominierungen ausspricht, ergreift sie die Gelegenheit, sich offiziell für die Art, wie sie vor zwei Monaten ihr Missfallen wegen des Aligar-Handelsabkommen geäußert hat, zu entschuldigen. Selbst der anwesende Reporter Edmund Atkinson muss zugeben, dass er selten eine solch ehrliche Entschuldigung von einem Politiker gehört hat. Anschließend verkündet Bacco ihre Nominierungen: Für den Rechtsausschuss schlägt sie Eleana von Delta und für den Sicherheitsausschuss Krim Aldos von Bajor vor. Vor allem letzterer Vorschlag löst reichlich Kontroversen aus, da Bajor erst seit drei Jahren Mitglied der Föderation ist. Hinzu kommt, dass sich Krim vor zehn Jahren an einem Staatsstreich beteiligt hat. Nach einer heftigen Debatte, bei der vor allem das tellaritische Ratsmitglied Bera chim Gleer gegen den Vorschlag der Präsidentin opponiert, wird dieser mit Erfolg zur Abstimmung gestellt. Drei Tage nach der Wahl von Krim Aldos in den Sicherheitsausschuss findet im Monet-Raum, einem der abgesicherten Konferenzräume im Untergeschosse des Palais, das Krisentreffen bezüglich der angespannten Situation mit den Klingonen statt. Die von Qo'noS zugeschalteten Botschafter Spock und Rozhenko berichten, dass die Klingonen einverstanden sind, die Remaner auf eine neue Heimatwelt umzusiedeln. Allerdings bestehen sie weiterhin darauf, dass alle Remaner von Außenposten 22 der Ditagh übergeben werden. In diesem Punkt sind sie zu keinem Kompromiss bereit. Sie stimmen jedoch dem Vorschlag zu, den Kavrot-Sektor für eine Umsiedlung ins Auge zu fassen und haben bereits den Planeten Klorgat IV ausgewählt. Wie es aussieht, sind die einzigen Optionen, entweder die Remaner auszuliefern oder die Khitomer-Vereinbarungen außer Kraft zu setzen, was jedoch niemand der Anwesenden entscheiden kann. Die Präsidentin, die sich anlässlich einer Besprechung mit dem Sicherheitsausschuss in der Ratskammer aufhält, wird mitsamt den Mitgliedern des Sicherheitsausschuss über Videokonferenz an dem Treffen beteiligt. Außerdem wird auch noch Commander Heidi Bowles vom Außenposten in einer Dreierkonferenz mit einbezogen. Nachdem die Stabschefin alle auf den aktuellen Stand gebracht hat, entbrennt eine heftige Diskussion über das Motiv der Remaner. Die Klingonen bestreiten, dass die ehemaligen Anhänger Shinzons in irgend einer Weise verfolgt würden, im Gegenteil werden sie von den übrigen Remanern verehrt. Commander Bowles berichtet, dass sie mehrfach mit den Remanern gesprochen hat ihnen aber nicht traut. Hinzu kommt, dass ein Betazoid unter ihrer Besatzung der Meinung ist, dass die Remaner etwas verbergen. Als die Vkrug kurze Zeit darauf eine Kamikaze-Attacke auf den Außenposten verübt, ist es nur deren Misstrauen zu verdanken, dass sich die Zahl der Todesopfer in Grenzen hält. Im Pioneer Pub auf Cestus III am Vortag des Staatsbanketts anlässlich der Ankunft der Trinni/ek schaut sich Tim Lincoln ein Baseball-Spiel an. Im Anschluss bittet er den Wirt auf dass Programm des FND umzuschalten um die aktuelle Ausgabe des SSL zu sehen, wobei sich sein Interesse mehr auf die Aktivitäten der früheren Gouverneurin Nanietta Bacco bezieht. Die aktuelle Ausgabe beschäftigt sich in erster Linie mit der bevorstehenden Ankunft der Delegation der Trinni/ek. Als Gäste sind anwesend der Redenschreiber der Präsidentin Fred MacDougan; Regia Maldonada vom FND; Ratsmitglied Gorus Gelemingar von Gnala; sowie Sternenflottencaptain Rixx, Autor des Buches Der Welleneffekt: Probleme und Sorgen bei Erstkontakten. Die folgende Diskussion zeigt klar, dass Gelemingar zu den Gegnern der Präsidentin gehört, da er ihr schon von vornherein jeglichen Einfluss auf einen vermeintlich erfolgreichen Erstkontakt abspricht. Auch verurteilt er ihre kürzlich abgeschlossene Goodwill-Reise als Zeitverschwendung, womit er sich erwartungsgemäß bei den anwesenden Gästen des Pubs unbeliebt macht. Das Treffen mit der Delegation der Trinni/ek steht unmittelbar bevor. Das Staatsbankett findet im Roth-Speisesaal – benannt nach Präsident Hiram Roth – statt. Die Zeit bis zu deren Ankunft füllt Präsidentin Bacco mit einer improvisierten Rede bis sie schließlich zur Begrüßung von Sprecher Ytri/ol und seinen Begleitern von Trinni/ek übergeht. Der Empfang verläuft jedoch anders, als erwartet. Die Trinni/ek verhalten sich ungewöhnlich aggressiv und feindselig. Schließlich kommt es sogar zu böswilligen Unterstellungen gegenüber der Föderation und kurz darauf bricht einer der Delegierten zusammen. Die Trinni/ek verbitten sich jegliches Eingreifen ihrer Gastgeber und verlassen eilig mit ihrem bewusstlosen Kameraden den Saal. Nach vier Monaten, die sich Ozla Graniv nun bereits auf Tezwa aufhält, um die Arbeit ihrer Kollegin Vara fortzusetzen, fiebert sie ihrer Rückkehr zur Erde entgegen. Die Eindrücke, die sie während ihres Aufenthaltes gemacht hat, sind entsetzlich. Tezwa ist ein besiegter Planet. Nachdem Premierminister Kinchawn den Zorn der Klingonen auf sich und gezogen hat, hat er nach seiner Entmachtung selbst Rache an den Tezwanern genommen. Wirtschaft und Infrastruktur sind nahezu vollständig zusammengebrochen, sodass Tezwa noch mindestens zwei Jahrzehnte von der Unterstützung der Föderation abhängig sein wird. Ozla bereitet sich auf ihr letztes Interview vor. Doch die Aussagen der Frau, einer ehemaligen Geliebten eines der Anhänger von Kinchawn, veranlassen Ozla Graniv dazu, noch etwas länger auf Tezwa zu verweilen. Sie behauptet, dass Kinchawn von der Föderation mit den Nadion-Impuls-Kanonen bewusst beliefert worden sei. Nanietta Bacco und ihre Stabsmitarbeiter grübeln weiter über das Verhalten der Trinni/ek, welches für alle ein Rätsel darstellt. Zumal der Wunsch nach diplomatischem Kontakt von ihnen ausgegangen ist. Der menschliche Botschafter Colton Morrow berichtet, dass die Trinni/ek schon während der Reise zur Erde – bereits seit Verlassen des Sonnensystems – ein zunehmend merkwürdigeres Verhalten an den Tag gelegt haben. Als wären es komplett andere Persönlichkeiten. Man kommt schließlich zu der Entscheidung, in ein paar Wochen einfach einen zweiten Anlauf zu versuchen. Als sich alle verabschieden, meldet sich Xeldara noch kurz zu Wort. Die Tiburonerin möchte gerne mit Esperanza und der Präsidentin allein sprechen und verkündet überraschend ihren Rücktritt. Sie begründet das damit, dass der Job ihr kaum Raum lässt, Zeit mit ihrem Ehemann Arlon zu verbringen. Ratsmitglied Gnizbreg hat ihr bereits vor drei Monaten den Job der Stabschefin in ihrem Büro auf Tiburon angeboten. Obwohl die Präsidentin nicht begeistert ist, reagiert sie doch mit Verständnis. Kurz nachdem Xeldara den Raum verlassen hat, erreicht die Präsidentin die Nachricht, dass der frühere Präsident Jaresh-Inyo kürzlich verstorben ist. Die Totenwache für Jaresh-Inyo findet nicht auf Grazer sondern auf dem Mars statt, wo sich dieser nach seiner Wahlniederlage gegen Min Zife zur Ruhe gesetzt hat. Nach der Zeremonie erhält jeder, der möchte, die Gelegenheit für eine Gedenkansprache. Unter den zahlreichen Gästen fehlen nur die Präsidenten Thelian und Zife. Ersterer kann aus gesundheitlichen Gründen nicht an den Feierlichkeiten teilnehmen, doch Zife ist seltsamerweise unauffindbar. Trotz intensiver Recherche ist sein Aufenthaltsort nicht zu ermitteln. Kurz bevor Präsidentin Bacco mit ihrer Rede an der Reihe ist, erhält Esperanza Piñiero einen Anruf von ihrem Assistenten Zachary. Er stellt sie zu Jas Abrik durch, der dringend mit der Präsidentin sprechen muss, da es Probleme im Zusammenhang mit der Umsiedlung der Remaner gibt. Die Stabschefin macht ihm jedoch klar, dass das zur Zeit nicht möglich ist. Abrik berichtet, einer der Monde von Klorgat IV ist explodiert. Esperanza meint, er solle alles für eine Krisensitzung vorbereiten, welche bereits auf der Rückreise vom Mars an Bord der T'Maran, einem der drei persönlichen Shuttles der Präsidentin, per Konferenzschaltung abgehalten wird. Die Klingonen gehen davon aus, dass es sich um Sabotage der Romulaner handelt, was diese jedoch vehement abstreiten. Ministerin Shostakova hält es für möglich, dass Lhian Mendak für den Vorfall verantwortlich ist. Admiral Mendak gilt als abtrünnig und wird von den Romulanern offiziell als Krimineller angesehen. Captain Hostetler-Richman bestätigt, dass dies durchaus naheliegend ist. In ihrem Büro hat Esperanza Piñiero eine Unterredung mit Admiral Ross. Es geht um die Zerstörung des klingonischen Mondes. Die Untersuchungen des Ingenieurskorps der Sternenflotte haben Beweise dafür ergeben, dass Mendak dafür verantwortlich ist. Fraglich bleibt, ob er wirklich ohne Legitimation der romulanischen Regierung handelt. Noch bevor Esperanza Gelegenheit bekommt, mit der Präsidentin über Klorgat IV zu sprechen, teilt ihr Zachary mit, dass Dogayn 418 dringend um ein Gespräch bittet. Der Hermat, der Xeldaras Nachfolge als stellvertretender Stabschef angetreten hat, hat von einem langjährigen Freund und Stabsmitarbeiter von Ratsmitglied Huang erfahren, dass die Fortsetzung humanitärer Hilfslieferungen nach Cardassia Prime nicht mehr die nötige Unterstützung im Rat findet. Esperanza erkennt die Tragik darin, möchte die Präsidentin damit aber nicht behelligen. Dogayn soll sich mit Ashanté zusammentun, um die Abweichler umzustimmen. Ihre Nachforschungen haben Ozla Graniv bis nach Deneva gebracht. Dort ist sie jedoch in die Hände des Orion-Syndikat geraten. Da Ozla kürzlich ein Exposé über das Syndikat geschrieben hat, weiß sie, dass die Nadion-Impuls-Kanonen vom Syndikat geliefert worden sind. Ihazs, der auf Deneva ansässige Syndikats-Boss bestätigt ihr, dass die Waffenlieferung an Minister Kinchawn von einem Mann namens Nelino Quafina, dem Minister des Militärgeheimdienstes im Kabinett von Präsident Min Zife, in Auftrag gegeben worden ist. Weiter enthüllt er, dass Zife nur auf Druck von Admiral Ross zurückgetreten ist. Für diese Informationen verlangt er, dass Ozla schnellstmöglich Deneva verlässt und diese Informationen nur dann öffentlich macht, wenn sie sie durch eine unabhängige Quelle bestätigen kann. Trotz zahlreicher Zugeständnisse und Appelle gelingt es Dogayn und Ashanté nicht, die nötigen Stimmen für die Fortsetzung der Hilfslieferungen nach Cardassia Prime zu bekommen. Ashanté schlägt schließlich vor, mit Cort Enaren zu reden. Wenn er umgestimmt werden kann, könnte sein Einfluss ihnen die nötigen Stimmen verschaffen. Esperanza ist einverstanden, und lässt sich einen Termin geben. Cort Enaren, der sich auf dem Rückweg vom Planeten Betazed befindet, ist bereit für eine Unterredung. Gemeinsam mit Ashanté gelingt es Esperanza nach einer längeren Diskussion das Ratsmitglied umzustimmen. Der erneute Empfang der Delegation der Trinni/ek findet in der Halle des Föderationsrats statt. Kurz nachdem Ytri/ol sich für ihr Verhalten beim letzten Besuch entschuldigt hat, brechen alle Delegierten zusammen. Die sofortig herbeigerufenen Ärzte sind ratlos. Doch der leitende medizinische Offizier der [[USS Hood (Excelsior-Klasse)|USS Hood]] erkennt, worum es sich handelt. Sie diagnostiziert einen Ausfall des dezentralen Nervensystems. Die Trinni/ek werden zu Sternenbasis 1 gebracht, wo sich die beste medizinische Einrichtung in der Nähe befindet. Die Präsidentin enthüllt den Botschaftern Kalavek und K'mtok gegenüber, das die Sternenflotte nun eindeutig beweisen kann, dass Mendak oder zumindest sein Schiff, die Rhliailu, für die Zerstörung des Mondes von Klorgat verantwortlich ist. Für Kalavek scheint das nicht überraschend zu sein und er überreicht Bacco ein PADD mit einer aufgezeichneten Nachricht von Admiral Mendak. Darin erklärt er, dass er und alle seine Anhänger sich mit ihren "Schwertern der Ehre" das Leben genommen haben. Danach spricht Kalavek offiziell eine Entschuldigung gegenüber den Klingonen aus, dass es ihnen nicht möglich ist, Mendak auszuliefern, damit er vor ein klingonisches Gericht gestellt werden kann. Daraufhin verlässt Kalavek wortlos den Raum. Weder K'mtok noch die Präsidentin glauben den Beteuerungen, doch es ist klar, dass es nichts gibt, was sie dagegen tun können. K'mtok möchte das so nicht hinnehmen, doch muss er insgeheim den Argumenten der Präsidentin zustimmen. Er wird dies so an den Hohen Rat weiterleiten. Schließlich bittet ihn die Präsidentin noch, Kanzler Martok den Vorschlag eines baldigen Treffens zwischen ihnen nahe zu bringen. Eine Woche nachdem die Trinni/ek in der Ratshalle vor aller Augen zusammengebrochen sind gibt es weiterhin keine Verbesserungen, was den Gesundheitszustand der Trinni/ek betrifft. Unterdessen läuft die Sache Gefahr, sich zu einem intergalaktischen Zwischenfall zu entwickeln. Unterstellen die Trinni/ek der Föderation doch jetzt, ihre Delegation entführt zu haben. Fortschritte gibt es dagegen bei der Suche nach der Ursache für das seltsame Verhalten der Trinni/ek. Nachdem ein Großteil der Besatzung der Io in einen ähnlichen Zustand verfallen ist, hat ihre Chefingenieurin herausgefunden, dass die Sonne des Systems eine Art Magnetfeld aussendet, welches zu einer Überreizung des dezentralen Nervensystems bei auf Kohlenstoff basierenden Lebewesen führt. Die Trinni/ek haben sich im Laufe der Jahre daran angepasst, sind nun jedoch davon abhängig. Es sollte also ausreichen, die Trinni/ek einfach wieder nach Hause zu schicken. Ghee P'Trell, der Leiter der Medizinischen Abteilung der Sternenflotte, schlägt vor, um den diplomatischen Kontakt mit den Trinni/ek trotzdem fortsetzen zu können, die Strata, eine auf Silizium basierende Lebensform mit denen die Föderation schon seit längerem diplomatischen Kontakt pflegt, als Vermittler einzusetzen. Botschafter Colton Morrow soll das nötige in die Wege leiten. Die Kadetten Jeremy McCall und Casey Goodwin schauen sich eine weitere Ausstrahlung des SSL an, wobei letzterer eigentlich wenig Interesse an dem Polittalk zeigt. Die aktuelle Sendung befasst sich mit dem ersten Regierungsjahr von Präsidentin Nanietta Baccos. Als Gäste begrüßt Velisa hierzu Rina Tran, Hauptberater von Ratsmitglied Sanaht von Janus VI; Kav glasch Vokrak, der Palais-Korrespondent für den tellaritischen Nachrichtendienst; der ehemalige Sternenflottenadmiral und Autor des Werks Wissen ist nicht immer Macht: Mein Leben inmitten der Sterne, Gregory Quinn; und, von Andor zugeschaltet, der ehemalige Präsident Thelianaresth th'Vorothishria. Die beiden Studenten sind überrascht, ein so prominentes Gesicht zu sehen. In der folgenden Diskussion lässt Rina Tran kein gutes Haar an den Handlungen der Präsidentin während Kav diese verteidigt. Thelian spricht im Großen und Ganzen von einer positiven Bilanz der Präsidentin. Kant Jorel wird nach ihrer Rückkehr von Ozla Graniv aufgesucht. Aufgeregt teilt sie ihm mit, dass sie den wahren Grund für Zifes Rücktritt kenne. Jorel entgegnet, dass der Grund allgemein bekannt sei, obwohl er sich in der Sache selbst nicht wirklich sicher ist. Doch Ozla meint nicht die vorgeschobenen Begründungen, sie behauptet, eine verlässliche Quelle dafür zu haben, dass die Zife-Regierung für die Waffenlieferung an Minister Kinchawn verantwortlich ist. Hinzu kommt, dass dies noch nicht der eigentliche Grund für Zifes Rücktritt ist, sondern dieser nur auf Druck von Admiral Ross erfolgt ist. Ozla wird damit an die Öffentlichkeit gehen, sofern ihr Kant nicht einen guten Grund liefert, es nicht zu tun. Trotz seiner nach wie vor vorhandenen Zweifel kommt Kant Jorel zu dem Schluss, dass er dringend mit Esperanza über die Sache reden muss. Der Föderationsrat beschäftigt sich mit einer Anfrage betreffend des Androiden B-4, der sich gegenwärtig in der Obhut des Daystrom-Instituts befindet. Ein Wissenschaftler des Instituts namens Lars Patek hat darum gebeten, ihn demontieren zu dürfen. Einen ähnlichen Fall hat vor fünfzehn Jahren das JAG-Büro der Sternenflotte beschäftigt. Damals hat sich die Frage gestellt, ob dem Sternenflottenoffizier Data – ein Androide derselben Bauart – die gleichen Rechte zustehen, wie jedem anderen Individuum. Da der Kläger ein Zivilist ist, hat man nach langer Diskussion entschieden, dass die Verhandlung vor dem Rechtsausschuss – der höchsten richterlichen Autorität der Föderation – stattfindet. Die Verteidigung übernimmt Captain Bruce Maddox, damals Ankläger im Falle des Androiden Data. Präsidentin Bacco, die sich aus persönlichem Interesse das Recht herausgenommen hat, die Sitzung selbst zu leiten, bereut dies schon bald, da die Verhandlung ziemlich zäh verläuft. An den ersten beiden Verhandlungstagen sind nur Anklage und Verteidigung zu Wort gekommen und haben dabei wenig neue Argumente vorgebracht. Als einzigen Zeugen ruft Captain Maddox den Doktor der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] auf. Nach der Argumentation des empfindungsfähige MHNs und einigen abschließenden Fragen der Ausschussmitglieder erklärt die Präsidentin die Sitzung für beendet und der Rechtsausschuss zieht sich zur Beratung zurück. Die allmorgendliche Pressebesprechung versucht Kant Jorel möglichst zügig hinter sich zu bringen. Als er endlich die Gelegenheit bekommt, mit Esperanza zu sprechen, bekommt er zunächst einige Anweisungen für weitere Pressebesprechungen. Er soll den Vertretern der Presse mitteilen, dass die Strata bereit sind, als Vermittler beim Kontakt mit den Trinni/ek zu fungieren. Außerdem soll er bei nächster Gelegenheit das geplante Gipfeltreffen offiziell bestätigen. Schließlich kommt er zu seinem eigentlichen Anliegen. Ozla Graniv behauptet, die wahren Gründe für Zifes Rücktritt zu kennen, und sie wird daraus eine Story machen, sofern ihr nicht ein guter Grund geliefert wir, es nicht zu tun. Immer noch die Hoffnung hegend, dass vielleicht alles nur unsinniges Gerede ist, wartet Jorel auf die Reaktion der Stabschefin. Zu Jorels Entsetzen bestätigt diese die Geschichte. Esperanza weist Jorel an, Ozla ins Gewissen zu reden. Ihr Anreize zu geben, die Story nicht zu bringen. Dabei betont sie jedoch, dass sie nichts tun werden, was die Pressefreiheit einschränken würde, und notfalls mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen. Präsidentin Bacco lässt Admiral Ross zu sich ins Büro kommen. Ross ist verunsichert, da er normalerweise nie allein ins Büro der Präsidentin gerufen wird. Wie von ihm befürchtet geht es um den ehemaligen Präsidenten Min Zife. Die Präsidentin wirft dem Admiral vor, nicht nur einen gewählten Präsidenten der Föderation des Amtes enthoben zu haben, sondern auch noch, durch die Unterstützung von Nans Wahlkampf, die von ihm bevorzugte Person an seine Stelle gesetzt zu haben. Außerdem sieht sie Zifes verschwinden nun mit ganz anderen Augen. Es bleibt unausgesprochen, doch Bacco erkennt, die drei Verantwortlichen, Zife, sein Zakdorn-Stabschef Koll Azernal Nelino Quafina und, wurden getötet. Bacco legt Ross nahe, sich aus seiner Position zurückzuziehen. Bei einer Pressebesprechung verkündet Kant Jorel, dass der Föderationsrat unlängst die Aufnahme eines weiteren Mitglieds in die Föderation beschlossen hat. Außerdem bestätigt er das kommende Gipfeltreffen mit Kanzler Martok. Neben weiteren aktuellen Gegebenheiten verkündet er das kürzliche Urteil des Rechtsausschusses zugunsten des Androiden B-4 und die Nachricht, dass sich Admiral Ross in den Ruhestand verabschiedet hat. Kant staunt nicht schlecht, als kurz nachdem er die Besprechung beendet hat, Brek sein Büro betritt. Der Reporter Brek chim Glamok vom tellaritischen Nachrichtendienst, gilt bereits seit sieben Monaten als vermisst, nachdem er Recherchen auf Kliradon, einem Tzenkethi-Planeten betrieben hat. Brek hat es nur mit der Hilfe des Tzenkethi-Botschafters Emra und dem Tzelnira Zaarok geschafft, den Planeten zu verlassen. Zaarok will die Hilfe der Föderation in Anspruch nehmen. Bei seinem Sohn Zormonk hat man Cal-tat diagnostiziert. Ein tumorähnliches Leiden, das nur bei den Tzenkethi auftritt. Der Haken an der Sache ist, das die einzig bekannte Behandlungsmethode nur von einem einzigen Arzt jemals erfolgreich durchgeführt worden ist: Einer Sternenflottenärztin namens Rebecca Emmanuelli. Dr. Rebecca Emmanuelli weigert sich jedoch schlicht, die Operation durchzuführen. Während des Krieges hat sie vier Jahre lang als Gefangene der Tzenkethi zugebracht, und man hat sie nur wegen ihrer Fähigkeiten als Chirurgin am Leben gelassen. Und selbst nach dem Krieg haben die Tzenkethi behauptet, sie sei in der Gefangenschaft gestorben, nur um weiter ihre Fähigkeiten in Anspruch nehmen zu können. Nur durch einen glücklichen Zufall hat sie schließlich doch die Freiheit erlangt. Die zwei Wochen, die es noch dauern wird, bis der Patient auf der Erde eintrifft, sollen deshalb genutzt werden, um die Ärztin doch noch irgendwie umzustimmen. Das auf Grisella stattfindende Gipfeltreffen zu dem, vor allem auf Druck von Botschafter Kalavek, auch die Romulaner eingeladen sind, verläuft weitgehend zufriedenstellend. Kanzler Martok ist bereit, die Expansionspolitik des Imperiums einzustellen. Im Gegenzug erklärt sich die Föderation bereit, einige Handelsabkommen zu erneuern bzw. ein paar neue abzuschließen. Die Präsidentin hat aber noch ein weiteres Anliegen. Es geht um eine wissenschaftliche Gruppierung, die sich selbst Gestalt des Universums nennt und sich zur Aufgabe gesetzt hat, den Aufbau des Universums zu ergründen. Die Gruppe ist bei den Klingonen geächtet, hauptsächlich deshalb, weil die Klingonen deren Arbeit als unseriös abtun. Bacco möchte, dass das aufhört und außerdem, dass diese zukünftig Unterstützung findet. Sie überzeugt Martok, dass er dabei nichts zu verlieren hat, und er verspricht, dies dem Hohen Rat zu vermitteln. Nun meldet sich Praetor Tal'Aura zu Wort, die sich bislang weitgehend zurückgehalten hat. In ein paar Tagen wird Commander Donatra auf Acherna Prime den Imperialen Romulanischen Staat ausrufen und sich selbst zur Imperatorin erklären. Tal'Aura appelliert an die beiden Großmächte, diesen nicht anzuerkennen, mehr noch, hofft sie doch, dass sie sie militärisch unterstützen, um die von Donatra beanspruchten Systeme zurückzugewinnen. Dies kommt für keine der beiden Fraktionen in Frage. Präsident Bacco stellt klar, dass die Föderation sorgsam entscheiden werde, ob sie den Imperialen Romulanischen Staat anerkennt oder nicht, dies aber sicher nicht von Tal'Auras Einstellung abhängig machen wird. Kanzler Martok dagegen ist jedoch schon fest entschlossen; das Klingonische Reich wird jede Macht anerkennen, die die Romulaner noch stärker spaltet. Präsidentin Bacco, Esperanza Piñiero und Ghee P'Trell versuchen ein letztes Mal, Dr. Emmanuelli umzustimmen. Die Ärztin bleibt standhaft. All das Leid und die persönlichen Verluste, durch den Umstand, dass ihr Ehemann sie für tot gehalten und erneut geheiratet hat, zeigen die Verbitterung der Frau. Bacco macht ihr klar, welche Mühen Zormonk auf sich genommen. Er hat die Gesetze seines eigenen Volkes missachtet, und sitzt nun selbst in einem Tzenkethi-Gefängnis, allein mit der Hoffnung, damit seinem Sohn das Leben gerettet zu haben. All dies lässt Emmanuelli noch einmal alle Punkte gegeneinander abwägen. Schließlich erklärt sie sich bereit, die Operation durchzuführen. Mit den Koa wird das 155. Mitglied in die Föderation aufgenommen. Die Aufnahme eines neuen Mitglieds in die Föderation ist stets ein freudiges Ereignis. Zumal angesichts der derzeitigen Entwicklungen eine Abwechselung gut tut. Die Tzenkethi sind außer sich, dass Zaarok in der Obhut eines Feindes gestorben ist – das Cal-tat ist schon zu weit fortgeschritten gewesen, um ihm noch helfen zu können. Und der Imperiale Romulanische Staat macht die Situation im romulanischen Raum nur noch schlimmer. Esperanza entgegnet, dass sie in ihrem ersten Jahr doch einiges erreicht haben. Aber um es auf den Punkt zu bringen, und damit bezieht sie sich auf eine Aussage von Baccos eigener Rede, die Föderation ist noch intakt. Damit haben alle Beteiligten ihren Job gut gemacht. Zitate Esperanza sah Nan an. Was denken Sie? Nan seufzte. Ich denke, dass ich schon vor einem Monat sagte, dass wir sie hierher holen und in einen Raum sperren sollten, bis sie verhungern, und Sie alle sagten mir, ich solle ihnen erst eine Gelegenheit geben, es selbst auszudiskutieren. Nun, ich habe ihnen diese Gelegenheit gegeben, der Zustand des Wassers auf Delta verschlechtert sich, und wir sind alle einen Monat älter. Ich denke, wir haben daraus etwas gelernt. Nan grinste. Ich habe recht, und Sie alle haben unrecht. Wieder folgte das leise Gelächter. Ich glaube, die nächsten vier Jahre werden wesentlich problemloser verlaufen, wenn jeder das kapiert. Hintergrundinformationen thumb| sowie den Romanen Tod im Winter von Michael Jan Friedman und Star Trek: Titan Eine neue Ära von Michael A. Martin und Andy Mangels.}} . Demnach bieten die zu sehenden Sitzreihen jeweils 20 Sitzplätze. Im Jahr 2380 sind es dann im Gegensatz zu der gezeigten Szene aus dem 23. Jahrhundert jeweils vier Reihen. Derzeit also 160 Sitze für 155 Mitglieder. Sobald das 161. Mitglied der Föderation beitritt, werden diese auf beiden Seiten um je eine Reihe erweitert, um die Symmetrie aufrecht zu erhalten.}} Links und Verweise Charaktere ;Vertreter im Föderationsrat * Alpha Centauri : * Andoria : * Antede III : * : * Ardana : * Bajor : Krim Aldos * Benzar : * Betazed : * Bolarus : * Bre'el IV : * Cestus III : * : * Delta : * Erde : * : * Grazer : * : * : * Janus VI : * : * Kristallwelt : * : * : * : * Rigel : * Tellar : * Tiburon : * : * Trill : * Vulkan : * Zalda : Sonstige Verweise , Überfall auf die Erde, Vertrag von Organia, Vulkanisch-Romulanische Wiedervereinigung, Zweiter Weltkrieg | Institutionen = Akademie der Sternenflotte, Bajoranischer Widerstand, Bajoranisches Militär, Cardassianische Union, Kommission, Romulanischer Senat, Sektion 31, Tal Shiar | Spezies = Antedeaner, Alligator, Balduk, Benzit, Berellianer, Bolianer, Borg, Breen, Cairn, Capellaner, Cardassianer, Chalnoth, Coridanit, , Evora, Ferengi, Gorn, Hekaraner, Horta, Kelvaner, Mizarianer, Organier, Propheten, Rhaandarit, Romulaner, Son'a, Tamarianer, Tholianer, Xindi | Kultur = Cardassianische Geschichte, D'k tahg, Griechische Mythologie, Kreolische Küche, Sto'Vo'Kor | Person = Adolf Hitler, Alexander Rozhenko, , Buck Bokai, Cestus Comets, Charlie Reynolds, Claude Monet, , Elim Garak, , Gowron, Jake Sisko, Jean-Luc Picard, Joseph Sisko, K'Ehleyr, K'mpec, Kahless, , , Kollaborateur, Lal, Leonard James Akaar, Lewis Zimmerman, Lwaxana Troi, London Kings, Lore, Major, Martok, Montgomery Scott, , New York Yankees, Noonien Soong, Pike City Pioneers, , Rebell, Robert DeSoto, , Sarek, , Spock, Tal'Aura, Vkrug, William Ross, William Thomas Riker, Willie Mays, Worf, , , , Zefram Cochrane | Schiffe = , , , ''Centaur''-Klasse, , ''D'deridex''-Klasse, [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)#USS Defiant (NCC-74205)|USS Defiant]], ''Enterprise''-E, [[USS Gorkon|USS Gorkon]], , Jupiter-Station, Klingonischer Bird-of-Prey, , [[USS Musashi|USS Musashi]], ''Prometheus''-Klasse, Runabout, ''Sabre''-Klasse, , , Shuttle, Sternenbasis 10, Sternenbasis 375, ''Titan'', [[USS Venture|USS Venture]], Warbird | Ort = , Champs-Élysées, Eiffelturm, Erste Stadt, Golden Gate Bridge, Krankenhaus, London, Mexiko, New Orleans, Pike City, , Paris, , , San Francisco, Sisko's, Tokio | Astronomie = Alpha-Quadrant, Antares, Badlands, Bajoranischer Sektor, Bajoranisches Wurmloch, Berengaria, Cardassianischer Raum, Delta-Quadrant, Ferenginar, Föderationsraum, Gamma-Quadrant, Kessik IV, Krios, Ktar, , Narendra III, Neutronenstern, New Paris, Pacifica, , Praxis, , Remus, Romulus, Sonneneruption, Sonnensystem, Tantalus, Titan (Mond), Ventax II, , | Technik = Computer, Dilithium, Disruptor, Genesis-Projektil, Genetik, Holokommunikator, Hologramm, Iconianisches Portal, Ionenantrieb, Irumodisches Syndrom, Langstreckensensor, Nadion, Replikator, Thalaron-Emitter, Topalin, Turbolift, Uridium, Vocoder, Warpantrieb, Warpgeschwindigkeit, Wetterkontrollsystem, Zenit | Nahrung = Alkohol, Bier, Blutwein, Cayennepfeffer, Eistee, Frucht, Gagh, Jambalaya, Kaffee, Kavasaft, Kräutertee, Salat, Saurianischer Brandy, Scotch, Standardnotration, Weizenpasste, Whisky | Sonstiges = Bluttest, Charta der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten, Galauniform, Gelber Alarm, Invasion, Oberste Direktive, Piraterie, Revolution, Roter Alarm, Spitzname, Wahlrecht, Warpkernbruch }} Verweise auf Episoden * ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** en:Articles of the Federation Kategorie:Roman